Sny
by cooky77
Summary: Taka mała wariacja na temat: co by było gdyby... Może w jakiejś innej, równoległej rzeczywistości byłoby to możliwe?


SNY

Pływał. Unosił się bezwładnie w dziwnej, zielonkawej poświacie. Otaczająca go mgła zdawała się żyć. Otaczała go ze wszystkich stron. Otulała, szczelnie przylegając do ciała. Jednocześnie, gdy próbował ją chwycić w palce, wymykała się. Odskakiwała na moment, by znów powrócić. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest nagi, ale nie czuł zimna. Gdy się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że nie czuje w ogóle nic. Ani ciepła, ani zimna, ani ruchu powietrza. Nie czuł tez bólu. Brak bólu był zdecydowanie dobry, ale jeśli zatracił wszystkie cielesne odczucia, to co się z nim stało? Gdzie właściwie się znajduje? Umarł? Jest w niebie, czy w piekle? Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie tylko szmaragdowo zielona mgła. Miejscami przyjmowała barwę ciemnozieloną, miejscami morską, a gdzieniegdzie jasną, prawie białą. Barwy jednak przemieszczały się powoli, mieszały. Brak stałości wywoływał uczucie niepokoju, drażnił go.

Gdzieś z dołu przebłyskiwało białe światło. Skupił się na nim i poczuł, że podąż w jego kierunku. Nie musiał wykonywać żadnych ruchów. Było tak, jakby jego wola popychała ciało do przodu. Intensywność światła wzrosła. Widział je teraz przed sobą. Ogromne, jaśniejące. Poczuł nieodpartą pokusę, by go dotknąć, zanurzyć się w nim. Wyciągnął obie ręce. Mgła zgęstniała gwałtownie, natychmiast spowalniając jego opadanie. Obejmowała go teraz ze wszystkich stron, nie pozwalając się poruszyć. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że oddala się od światła, poczuł strach. Szarpnął się gwałtownie. Próbował przepychać się rękami i nogami. Zielony opar oplatał go coraz ciaśniej. Zmienił kolor na ciemno bury. Wciskał się do oczu, nosa i ust. Oślepiał go. Dusił. W panice miotał się, w poszukiwaniu ucieczki, lecz mgła zaciskała się jeszcze mocniej. Już nie mógł oddychać. „Teraz naprawdę umieram". Pomyślał. A potem został wciągnięty w gęstą, lepką czerń.

Obudził go jego własny krzyk. Leżał w pościeli mokrej od potu i starał się uspokoić oddech. Tyle czasu. Minęło już tyle lat, a sen wciąż powracał. Jak złodziej, podstępnie wkradał się do jego podświadomości i siał zniszczenie. Był czas, kiedy myślał, że już sobie z tym poradził. Odbył wiele sesji terapeutycznych. Musiał. To nie był jego wybór. To po prostu należało do procesu rehabilitacji. Do dzisiaj nienawidził psychoanalityków. Koszmary jednak ustały i znów mógł normalnie żyć. Powrócił do służby, awansował.

Potem był ten wypadek. To była jego wina. Tylko jego. Nie powinien zostawiać w domu broni. Charlie był tylko dzieckiem. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że ten pistolet nie jest zabawką… Po śmierci syna, sam również pragnął odejść. To było gorsze. Fizyczne tortury i upodlenie, którego doświadczył wtedy w Iraku, były niczym w porównaniu z bólem po śmierci dziecka. A jednak udało mu się podnieść. Pomimo wszystkich strat, pomimo odejścia Sary jakoś się pozbierał. Wciąż żył, oddychał, funkcjonował. Nawet Ba`al nie zdołał go złamać. Umarł tyle razy, że stracił rachubę. Jego zespół przyszedł mu wtedy z pomocą. To dzięki nim odzyskał wolność, a dzięki Danielowi ocalił swą duszę. Przeszedł przez piekło, a mimo to potrafił dalej żyć. Dlaczego więc teraz? Dlaczego znów śni o swojej śmierci? Los znów się do niego uśmiechnął. Dał mu drugą szansę. O co więc chodzi?

Wyciągnął rękę i w ciemności pomacał drugą stronę łóżka. Pościel była już zimna. Na poduszce jednak pozostał odciśnięty ślad głowy. Czuł ulotną, brzoskwiniową woń. Kiedy zasypiał, leżała tuż obok niego. Musiała wstać już jakiś czas temu. Nie bez trudu wyplatał się ze skotłowanej pościeli i znalazł szlafrok. Kiedy zakładał go na gołe ciało, poczuł dreszcze. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi na korytarz. Cały dom tonął w mroku. Po omacku doszedł do następnych drzwi. Obluzowana deska w podłodze skrzypnęła, kiedy na nią nastąpił. Nasłuchiwał chwilę. Panowała absolutna cisza. Niemalże słyszał bicie własnego serca. Wstrzymując oddech wszedł do drugiej sypialni. Na niskim stoliku paliła się nocna lampka, rzucając delikatny blask na wypełniony pluszowymi misiami pokój. Na palcach podszedł do łóżeczka i pochylił się nisko nad leżącą w nim istotką. Zamarł jak zaczarowany. Mógłby tak stać godzinami. Patrzył na różowe paluszki zaciśnięte w maleńkie piąstki. Ciemne rzęsy rzucały długie cienie na okrągłe policzki. Wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie, jakby dotykał kruchego szkła, pogłaskał pokrytą jasnym puszkiem główkę. Maleństwo sapnęło przez sen i zacmokało śmiesznie. Uśmiechnął się. Pod palcami czuł ciepło bijące od tego małego cudu. Jego dziecko. Krew z jego krwi. Po tylu latach cierpienia znów dane mu było zaznać szczęścia rodzicielstwa.

Tak go zastała. Pochylonego, nieobecnego. Uśmiechał się, ale wyraz jego oczu mówił coś zupełnie innego niż usta. Podeszła do niego bezszelestnie i położyła dłoń na jego dłoni. Drgnął zaskoczony. Gdy uniósł na nią wzrok sprawiał już wrażenie w pełni szczęśliwego. Wrażenie. Czuła to. Wiedziała, choć nie powiedział ani słowa. Podeszła jeszcze bliżej i przytuliła się do jego ciepłych pleców.

\- Znowu miałeś ten sen? - spytała szeptem.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zmieszał się trochę.

\- Przecież widzę. - Objęła rękoma jego klatkę piersiową. Wsunęła jedną dłoń pod połę szlafroka. Dotknęła palcami nagiej skóry.

Westchnął głęboko i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Boże, jak ta kobieta na niego działała. Odwrócił się do niej i zamknął ją w swoich ramionach. Była taka krucha, a jednocześnie silna jak skała. Ta mieszanka zawsze powodowała u niego lekką konsternację. Odchyliła się lekko i stanąwszy na palcach, pocałowała go. Natychmiast zapomniał o wszystkim. Teraz była tylko ona. Cały świat zamknął się w jej dotyku. Delikatnie, lecz zdecydowanie oswobodziła się z jego objęć. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, uśmiechając się tajemniczo i lekko pociągnęła go za sobą. Pozwolił się poprowadzić. W tej chwili zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Był bezsilny. Był jej niewolnikiem. Ona była jego boginią. Całym jego światem. Wrócili do ciemnego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tutaj ponownie pocałowała go, ale nie pozwoliła się objąć. Bardzo powoli rozplątywała supeł na pasku przytrzymującym jego szlafrok. Nie spieszyła się nigdzie. W końcu mieli mnóstwo czasu. Szlafrok zsunął się z jego ramion. Poczuł jej palce na swoich plecach, wywołujące dreszcze wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i wtulił twarz w jej szyję. Pachniała brzoskwiniami. Drżącymi, niecierpliwymi palcami zdzierał z niej nocną koszulę. Mrucząc cicho osunęła się na łóżko, a on podążył w ślad za nią. Wzburzona pościel przyjęła ich ze zrozumieniem. Utonęli. Świat przestał istnieć. Poprzez niezasłonięte okno bezwstydnie zaglądał księżyc.

Leżeli wyczerpani, szczęśliwi. Właściwe osoby na właściwym miejscu. Tak być powinno. Teraz i zawsze.

\- Od jak dawna? - Jej głos był leniwy i rozmarzony.

\- Co takiego? - Udał, że nie rozumie.

\- Kiedy powróciły? - Nie pozwoliła się zbyć. Przekręciła się na bok, obejmując ramieniem jego brzuch. Wcisnęła głowę w zagłębienie pomiędzy szyją i ramieniem. - Nie okłamuj mnie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zbyt dobrze cię znam.

\- Na litość boską, Carter! - Zirytowany wyswobodził się z jej objęć i usiadł na łóżku, odwrócony do niej plecami. Usłyszał jej śmiech.

\- Dawno już mnie tak nie nazywałeś. Sir! - Podeszła do niego na kolanach i usiadła tuż koło niego. - Przynajmniej od dnia naszego ślubu. To jest dowód Jack! Masz problem, ale nie jesteś już sam. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

\- Nie możesz mi pomóc - mruknął przez ściśnięte zęby. Przecież do cholery nie może wyjść na mięczaka. Nie teraz, gdy znowu jest głową rodziny.

Westchnęła, oparła skroń o jego ramię i dłuższą chwilę siedziała w milczeniu. Zawsze był dumnym człowiekiem. Nie powinna oczekiwać, że nagle zmieni swoje postępowanie. Najwyraźniej, to co przeżywał było dla niego bardzo trudne. Próbował sobie z tym poradzić. Jak zwykle. Ujęła jego dłoń w swoje ręce. Nie bronił się.

\- Jack, popatrz na mnie. No proszę, spójrz na mnie. - Zaczekała aż ujrzała błysk skierowanych w jej stronę oczu. - Kim ja jestem, Jack?

\- Co to za pytanie? - żachnął się.

\- To bardzo dobre pytanie. Kiedyś powierzyłbyś mi swoje życie. Przestałeś mi ufać?

\- Boże, Sam. To nie tak. - Nienawidził uczucia, gdy musiał się przed nią tłumaczyć. - Nigdy nie przestanę ci ufać, ale Jestem teraz twoim mężem…

\- Zgadza się, Jack. A ja jestem twoją żoną i matką twojego dziecka, ale jeśli sądzisz, że ciąża odebrała mi rozum, to jesteś w błędzie. Przez tyle lat byłam obok ciebie. Widziałam, przez co przechodzisz i zawsze rozumiałam twoje decyzje. Uważasz, że to się zmieni tylko dlatego, że śpimy teraz w jednym łóżku? A może sądzisz, że hormony zakłócają pracę mojego mózgu?

Nie odpowiedział, ale wiedziała, że to, co powiedziała, dotarło do niego. Popatrzył przed siebie, prosto w białą, zawieszoną na niebie tarczę księżyca. W jego nikłej poświacie widziała, że marszczy czoło.

\- To dla mnie dosyć trudna sytuacja - zaczął.

\- Wiem - odparła cicho. - Gdyby było inaczej, nie zachowywałbyś się w ten sposób.

\- Wiesz, że śnią mi się koszmary?

\- Owszem. I wiem, ze zdarzało ci się to już wcześniej. - Spojrzał prosto na nią. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Po ucieczce z niewoli Ba`ala. Janet Fraiser sądziła, że to jeden z objawów odstawienia sarkofagu.

\- W pewnym sensie tak było, choć nie do końca. Miałem je już wcześniej. - Spuścił oczy. Mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń. - Zaczęły się po moim powrocie z Iraku. Po kilkumiesięcznym pobycie w śmierdzącej, zarobaczonej dziurze, która nazywała się więzieniem. Zawsze jest tak samo. Nie mogę się wydostać. Duszę się. Umieram. Właściwie, to po wszystkim, co tam przeszedłem, sny o śmierci nie były niczym niezwykłym. Miało je większość z nas. Tortury Ba`ala zapewne uwolniły moją podświadomość. Zresztą, minęły dosyć szybko. Teraz powróciły znowu. Jeszcze przed twoim porodem. Śnią mi się co noc. Doszło nawet do tego, że obawiam się zasnąć, żeby znów tego nie przeżywać.

\- To się wciąż nasila, prawda?.

\- Sam już nie wiem… Może to ja tracę siły. Starzeję się. Może dopadła mnie wreszcie świadomość, że śmierć jest czymś nieuchronnym? Że wszystko, co posiadam, co kocham, mogę stracić w jednej chwili, w ułamku sekundy i nic na to nie mogę poradzić?

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Zaniepokoiła się. Takiego Jacka jeszcze nie znała.

\- Sam. - Znów spojrzał jej w oczy. - Już raz straciłem wszystko, co się dla mnie liczyło. Ty i dziecko jesteście dla mnie wszystkim. To dla was żyję. Tylko dla was. Boję się, że jeśli moje fatum będzie wciąż za mną podążało, może wam stać się coś złego. Nie przeżyłbym tego, gdyby z mojej winy spotkała was jakakolwiek krzywda. Rozumiesz?

\- Rozumiem… Tylko dlaczego przypuszczasz, że musi do tego dojść? Dlaczego myślisz, że los natychmiast odbierze ci wszystko tylko dlatego, że przyznasz przed sobą, że jesteś szczęśliwy? Czemu uważasz, że na szczęście nie zasługujesz? W czym jesteś gorszy od milionów innych ludzi, którzy codziennie tego doświadczają?

\- Bo jestem…

\- No jaki? Stary? Biedny? Obciążony bagażem doświadczeń? - Teraz w jej oczach zaczęły igrać niebezpieczne ogniki. - Wiesz, czego ja najbardziej się boję? Że pewnego dnia pożałujesz tego, że przeszedłeś na emeryturę i będziesz za to obwiniał nas, aż w końcu nas znienawidzisz. Mnie i dziecko.

\- Sam… - Patrzył nią uważnie. Widział wyraźnie łzy, skrzące się w kącikach jej oczu.- To była moja decyzja. Nie żałuję jej i nie będę żałował. Zrobiłem to dla nas. Dla ciebie, dla dziecka i dla mnie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby być inaczej. Już nie potrafiłbym żyć bez was. I właśnie to mnie przeraża. A jeśli kiedyś stwierdzisz, że jednak nie jestem ciebie wart…

Tego już było za wiele. Ten facet stanowczo zbyt dużo myśli. Wstała z głośnym westchnieniem. Stanęła tuż przed nim. Naga, rozświetlona promieniami księżyca, piękna. Tak piękna, że zaparło mu dech. Objęła ramionami jego głowę i przytuliła ją do swojej piersi. Zalała go brzoskwiniowa woń.

\- Jestem tu, Jack i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie żałuję niczego. Rozumiesz? Jestem wdzięczna losowi za wszystko, co poprowadziło nas do tej właśnie chwili. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś coś bardzo mądrego.

\- Ja powiedziałem tobie? Coś mądrego?

\- Nie śmiej się. - Wyczuła delikatną zmianę w tonie jego głosu. - Zapytałam cię kiedyś, jak wyglądałoby twoje życie, gdyby wypadki potoczyły się inaczej. Pamiętasz, co mi odpowiedziałeś?

\- Nie było by mnie tu…

\- Oboje bylibyśmy gdzie indziej. Rozumiesz? Musisz zaakceptować wszystko, co wydarzyło się do tej pory. Musisz się z tym pogodzić. To sprawiło, że jesteśmy właśnie tym, kim jesteśmy. Twój syn, twoja była żona, mój ojciec wreszcie nasi przyjaciele. I całe lata wspólnej służby. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu ja stoję teraz przed tobą. Jestem z tobą i jestem szczęśliwa.

\- A co będzie jutro?

\- Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć. Jutro jest niespodzianką, darem, który należy jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Cokolwiek jednak się wydarzy, ja zachowam w pamięci tę noc. Nikt i nic mi tego nie odbierze. To będzie mój mały, prywatny skarb.

\- Carter? - Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w górę, prosto w jej oczy. - Czy mówiłem już, że cię kocham?

\- Dzisiaj? - Poczuła jego dłonie przesuwające się wzdłuż pleców w kierunku bioder. Dreszcz przeszył jej ciało. - Jack, co robisz?

\- A jak ci się wydaje kobieto?

Przewrócił się na plecy, pociągając ją za sobą. Spłynęła na niego. Była ciepła, pachnąca i tylko jego. Jej dotyk oszałamiał, niemal odbierał zmysły. Zresztą nie tylko on. Jej usta, jej piersi, cichy jęk wydobywający się z głębi jej gardła. Niesforne kosmyki dłuższych niż zwykle włosów łaskotały jego twarz. Była nieziemska, zjawiskowa, a jednocześnie taka prawdziwa.

Ze stojącej na nocnym stoliku elektronicznej niani, rozległ się cichutki dźwięk. Zajęci sobą nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Żałosna skarga przybrała nieco na sile. Zareagowali dopiero, gdy malec rozdarł się na całe gardło, słusznie domagając się, by natychmiast się nim zajęto. Znieruchomieli, wybuchając jednocześnie śmiechem.

\- Oho, zdaje się, że ktoś tu jest głodny. - Spuściła nogi na podłogę i po omacku szukała swojego szlafroka.

\- Mam iść? - zaoferował się wspaniałomyślnie.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Zresztą to nie potrwa długo. Będziesz czekał?

\- Zawsze.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go. Dziecko na moment zamilkło. Niestety. Nabrało tylko powietrza i ryknęło jeszcze głośniej. Nie było rady. Narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i wyszła na korytarz. Patrzył za nią, czując wypełniający go błogi spokój. Zamknął oczy i nasłuchiwał. Żałosny płacz zmienił się teraz w jękliwą skargę. Wkrótce jednak dziecko uspokoiło się. Do jego uszu dobiegł cichutki, melodyjny śpiew. Kołysanka. Wytężył słuch, nie mógł jednak rozpoznać słów. Poddał się jednak czarowi. Było mu dobrze. Był bezpieczny. Był w domu. Jego myśli zaczęły błądzić gdzieś w przestworzach. Odpływał. Nic dziwnego, nie spał porządnie od bardzo, bardzo dawna…

Kiedy wróciła, już od progu powitał ją równy, głęboki oddech śpiącego człowieka. Uśmiechając się z czułością podeszła do łóżka i zrzuciła szlafrok. Wsunęła się pod kołdrę i przytuliła do zwróconych do niej, ciepłych pleców. Poruszył się.

\- Sam? - mruknął sennie.

\- Ciii… - Pocałowała jego kark. - Cicho, Jack. Jestem tutaj. Śpij.

Poszukał w ciemności jej dłoni i przycisnął ją do ust.

\- Kocham cię… - sapnął.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Jack. - Objęła go i przytuliła mocno, jakby chciała uchronić go przed całym światem.

\- Sam…

\- Tak, Jack?

Nie była do końca pewna, czy już śpi, czy zaśnie za moment. Westchnął głęboko i wyszeptał:

\- Czy możemy kupić sobie psa?


End file.
